


Please Dont Leave Me

by aprettyboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: I made a fic revolving around a fanart I saw! I'll post the link in the end notes but this about you leaving after your first year at RAD and how Mammon doesn't know how to handle. There is crying, from the both of you, but a happy ending! Also, again, all my pronouns are gender-neutral, so everyone enjoy!
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 150





	Please Dont Leave Me

Mammon was up against the wall, drinking some cider. He looked as you conversed with everyone, smiling, hugging everyone. Most likely having talks, reminiscing over the past year you were here, all the interesting stories, crazy adventures.

You were leaving tomorrow. 

Mammon looked at you, trying to call him over. His heart stung. He was angry. Why was he angry? You looked so happy. There was the smile that adorned your face. The same warm smile that melted away all the ice in his heart.  _ Why _ . Were you that excited to leave them? 

No. He just wanted you to break first. To be the first one to say don’t go. To tell him that you wanted Mammon to do everything in his power for you to stay here. To be the first one to say that you would be hopeless without the two. He did, but it was most likely him that would break once you were to leave his side. His heart would probably be the one that was left desolate, empty. 

Even then, even though he knew this, even though he knew he could confide in you for anything and that he has. Something like this was just too much to say. He didn’t want your last image of him to be one that was so broken and desperate. 

Did he let any of this show on his face though? No, he couldn’t. He also knew how perceptive you were when it came to his emotions so he did his best to keep up his same idiotic and clueless facade. Mammon downed the rest of his cider and placed it on the table, walking towards the group which consisted of you, Beel, and Levi.

Levi laughed as Mammon walked,”and here comes the biggest idiot. I’m sure you’re going to be wailing your eyes out when y/n leaves tomorrow.”

Mammon furrowed his brows,”Shutup Levi, I won’t shed any tears for them. I’m  _ happy  _ they’re leaving, overjoyed even, I won’t have to listen to their annoying voice anymore or be called an idiot-”

That was a lie. Your voice had become anything but annoying. When you called him in the middle of the night, he was always happy. Even when it was for something mundane, or simply because you couldn’t sleep. Your voice was soothing, your laugh always made his heart warm up. It was his duty to take care of you and as much as he scorned it at the beginning, he began to enjoy it. His life was revolved around you before he knew it.

“I won’t have to listen to their complaints or be called in-person to help them-”

No, he  _ wanted  _ you to depend on him. He wanted you to call him, even if it was because you couldn’t locate a classroom, or find the library, or figure out how to get into town. At the beginning, he constantly teased you for being so useless even though he knew it was completely valid for you to know absolutely nothing in a world you knew nothing of. 

He cloaked his worrisome personality with his annoyance, while constantly helping you and making sure you could navigate RAD successfully. 

You were just supposed to be a plain human, nothing of significance, a mere annoyance and burden because Lucifer dumped you on him, but you weren’t. 

“And I won’t have to sit here and have you try to play my therapist-”

He had started to hate it but that was only because you could see right through him. You called him an idiot, annoyed him, but your words weren’t said with the same intent or tone like his brothers. As if you truly didn’t believe that he was this person who would do absolutely anything for money, no matter how shameful it was. You should have believed it, he was the demon of greed, he never stopped talking about money.

But you didn’t. 

As much as you preached that money couldn’t buy happiness and as  _ much _ as he tried to prove you wrong, he couldn’t. He simply couldn’t.  _ You _ had become his happiness, his everything, more precious than any diamonds in the world. He couldn’t buy you. He didn’t purchase you.

The close and special relationship that the two of you shared was absolutely priceless. He wouldn’t sell it for anything in the world because _ you _ had become his world, his sun, even the gravity that pulled him back to reality, pulled him to you. An overwhelming feeling that he had become so hesitant to put a name to because it was scary because once he did there would be no turning back. 

Mammon looked at you as he said his last words, all of his colliding emotions building up and letting it pour out of his mouth,”I’ll be happy when you leave because you’ve become nothing but a burden for me ever since you came!”

_ Shit. No no no.  _

Don’t look at him like that. He didn’t mean it. He didn’t. You weren’t a burden. Anything but. You had never weighed him down, only lifting him up, making him become a better person. Making him realize things he just couldn’t. You made him  _ care. _ You made him selfless. He used to be so greedy, wanting to take everything, not giving a damn about anyone but himself. 

With you, you tried to change that. Mammon would always be greedy, there was no doubt. However, you were the first person that he cared for than money and the door for other possibilities. There was no way in hell that he would become some angel, but he had definitely softened up more than he wanted, especially around you. 

All you ever did was lift him up and now here he was, trying to push you down with his words. Just because he didn’t know how to deal with the pain of you leaving, just because he didn’t want to acknowledge how hopeless and alone he would be when you were gone, just because he couldn’t admit that he was scared, completely terrified. 

So  _ please _ don’t look at him that. Don’t leave, don’t go away. _ Please. _

Mammon tried to grab your wrist as you walked away but you moved your hand out, storming out of the hall. 

His body acted on his own as soon as he watched you walked through the doors and he started to run out towards you.

  
  


He pushed through the door and ran out towards. 

He was so scared that he ruined everything.

“y/n I-”, he walked forward, holding his hand out and placing it on your shoulder. 

You turned around abruptly. 

Mammon had expected you to be crying but your eyes were lit with anger.

“Idiot Mammon!”, you yelled. You were angry, part of it had to due with his words, but most of it was because you knew there was no truth in the words that he said. That Mammon didn’t mean any of those things, that you knew that he was hiding his true feelings again. You knew him too well and you thought he could come to you for anything, so what was the pain you saw hidden in his eyes when he spoke those words to you?

You had noticed it a couple of days ago, hoping that he would say something,  _ anything.  _

But he didn’t. 

Your hands were bawled up in fists, shaking at your sides, your eyes almost watery, but your anger held back the tears that wanted to come out,” I’m scared too! I’m scared. I don’t want to leave, I want to stay here with you, with everyone. You’ve become so important to me. I know, I  _ Know, _ you feel the same way,” your voice started to crack a little, starting to waver,” it’s me.you don’t have to hide anything anymore. Mammon. I’m here for you.”

You moved forward, grabbing his hands, pleading with your own eyes as you looked at him to stop hiding, stop being so afraid.

Mammon stood there, frozen. 

He fell to his knees, right in front of you, holding onto your thighs and burying his face in your legs. You noticed his hands start to tremble as he clung to you and your heart started to break. 

Seeing him like this, your dam broke. Tears started to roll down your eyes, but you wrapped your hands around his head, holding him gently from where you were standing.

_ I’m here. _ You said with your actions.

“I-Im scared...so scared of losing you....of being forgotten...of..never being able to see you again,” Mammon spoke, his voice scared and trembling. You couldn’t see him crying but you heard it in his voice, him trying to hold back, but he couldn’t.

“I don’t want to lose you...I dont want to not see your smile anymore...to not hear your laugh...to not hear you call me an idiot..to not see your face...your hugs..your touches...I c-cant...I-I cant.. I  _ need _ you y/n.. You complete..”, Mammon started to sniffle and that’s when you couldn’t just stand there like there anymore.

Mammon was always greedy, selfish. So why couldn’t he be now? Why couldn’t he tell you not go because he didn’t know how he could wake up every day without you by his side. He felt pathetic, so pathetic, but it was all true. 

There was no one else that even came close to moving his heart as you did. No one had ever come close seeing through him as you did,  _ no one _ ever came close to capturing Mammon’s heart, but you did. You weren’t just some human, you were special. His special person. You couldn’t be replaced, he didn’t want a replacement, all he wanted was you.

You bent down, going on your knees, your hands on his cheeks as you wiped his tears away.

“Me too, me too, its okay,” you said, trying to soothe him. 

Mammon saw you crying, but he closed his eyes once he felt his gentle hands on your face, moving his hands up to place them over yours. He told himself he wouldn’t be selfish, but feeling your touch like this, he gave in to his greed.

“y/n...stay...just a bit more time..please….”, he opened his eyes, looking at you,”  _ please don’t leave me.”  _

Oh god...your heart broke even more. You had to wipe your eyes, sniffling a little, then place your hands back on his cheeks,” Mammon, how could I ever forget you? I love you...I love you so much..I’ll never forget the memories we shared..the smiles. Even if this was only for a year, its been the best..year of my life. There will be no one but you...I only want you.”

You felt like you were going to burst into tears again. You didn’t want to say the word. “Goodbye”, saying it was just too painful, because you didn’t want there to be a goodbye. Your eyes started to get more watery. Mammon was trying to be strong, just like you were, but you couldn’t. Neither could he.

Mammon, this time, placed his hands on your cheeks, pushing your foreheads together,”I love you...I love you..I love you..”, Mammon started to softly mutter, over and over, wiping your tears with his thumbs. He closed his eyes,” I love you...more than anything in the world.”

He brought his face closer, his lips ghosting yours, speaking against them,” I love you..I love you.” 

Then, he connected your lips. They stayed still for a couple of seconds, Mammon taking in the feeling until he started to move your lips together. You gave in to it without a doubt, pushing into the kiss.

It was slow, passionate at first. Then it became something more. The kisses became faster, desperate, yet still keeping the same passion. Mammon was kissing you as if it was going to be your last kiss and he had no choice but to ingrain the soft and warmth in your lips. Have it etched in his memory. 

He kissed you until the two of you needed to breathe, but that didn’t stop him. Mammon kissed your forehead, then your eyes, nose, cheeks, ever so softly, with love and care, before he pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head.

Mammon wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, then nuzzled his head right next to yours, rubbing your back.

“I love you, y/n.”

You hugged him back, clutching at the back of his shirt.

“I love you too, Mammon.”

The two of you just continued to embrace each other, for god knows how long. Just in a silent, yet longing hold. Neither of you cared, you just wanted to stay close to each other. He held you so tight that you could feel the beating of his heartbeat. It going fast, then gradually slowing down, just like yours. Both of you calming down as well, settling the storm in your heart till your waters were steady and clear. 

You didn’t know, but Lucifer saw the last part.

As much as he scolded and yelled at Mammon, that was still his brother, and he was happy that he was happy. 

Lucifer walked out from the corner he hid in, then cleared his throat and walked up to the two of you, hands behind his back.

“Well, you two are quite the sight to see. I spoke with Diavolo and the exchange program was such a success they would like to try it next school year and, y/n, if you would be interested, we would be more than happy to welcome you back for a second year. Does that offer sound nice to you?”, Lucifer asked, looking down at the two of you. 

“YES!”, both you and Mammon spoke at the same time, then looked at each other.

You smiled, then he smiled back and went in to hug you again, out of pure delight.

“And since my brother seems so infatuated with you…. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if we visited once or twice before you came back”, he said. Although, deep down in his heart, He would let Mammon visit as many times as he could.

“Really Lucifer?! I think I may love you too,” Mammon said, saying it out of excitement, truly grateful, looking up at his big brother.

This made Lucifer blush. He cleared his throat and turned around,”e-enough of that talk. Now stop crying will you, this is still y/n’s going away party and people are wondering where they are.”

“Thank you Lucifer!”, you shouted before he disappeared back inside the hall.

You looked back at Mammon, smiling, letting a giggle out. You wanted to cry again but of happiness this time.

There would still have to be a goodbye tomorrow but now that you and Mammon properly communicated your feelings and with Lucifer’s words, it didn’t feel as scary anymore.

Mammon got up first, then lifted you, bringing you close to his chest, a hand wrapped around your waist,” even if Lucifer didn’t say that you know I would have found a way to see you myself. Especially...now that I know that you’re  _ really _ only mine,” he brought a hand to your cheek,” you better be prepared y/n, I won’t let you go so easily.”

You laughed,” I’m already prepared.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me @samaichii
> 
> fanart ---> https://twitter.com/stelIarstelle/status/1241363253688537088?s=20


End file.
